1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print service system for providing print services at a print service shop having an output apparatus such as a printer, in response to a user request.
2. Related Background Art
When a user prints electronic image/document at a print service shop having an output apparatus such as a printer, the user supplies a storage medium storing electronic data or connects a user terminal such as a personal computer to the output apparatus, to print the electronic data stored in the storage medium or in the user terminal.
A user may connect a user terminal at an office or home to a print server via a network such as the ISDN network to transmit electronic image/document via the print server to a print service shop to print out the electronic data.